Flight 1327
by LittleLadyHawke7
Summary: AU story where Dom is a wealthy business man who has to take an emergency flight home to LA, and happens upon a spicy young Latina sitting next to him in the cabin. Things spark when Dom finds out the girl is staying with his sister in their childhood home.
1. Author's Note (please read)

Alright guys, wow so, such an amazing response to this story! I seriously am in shock! But you're all about to hate me.

As I was telling my friend all about this story and where I wanted it to go, she came up with the single most amazing plot twist that was ever invented! And in order to work it into the story I'm gonna have to re-write the first chapter just a little.

But I promise, this will be amazing!

I do however, issue you, my most loyal readers, a challenge. I'm gonna put teeny tiny hints of the big twist throughout the story and the first person to correctly guess the twist will win a most amazing prize.

Don't hate me too much. Should hopefully have the new chapter up within the next three days.

Don't give up on me. The end result will be fantastic!

Much love, LadyHawke.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, just for you people. Cause you're awesome. The newly revised Chapter One of Flight 1327. Remember our little contest. New chapter hopefully tomorrow. I'll remove the author's note soon too.**

**Peace and love, LadyHawke.**

* * *

This wasn't his first plane ride and it most certainly would not be last. As a business man Dominic Toretto's life revolved around a flight schedule. But from the moment he sat down next to her, he knew that this flight would be different.

She was about the prettiest thing that he had ever seen and he had been around plenty of gorgeous women in his line of work. She was short and slight with the perfect curvy hips and full chest. Long, curly black hair and deep, sensitive brown eyes to match, with lightly sun-kissed skin, he couldn't help but notice how out of place she seemed in the first class. Her clothing attested to the fact that she certainly wasn't a business woman—tight white skinny jeans hugged those delicious curves while tall brown riding boots showed how smooth and muscled her legs were. Her light tan sweater accented her chest and toned arms…he could feel his body respond to hers. How long had it been since he reacted to a woman like this. _Since her_. He thought to himself. If this wasn't a second chance, he didn't know what was.

She glanced over to him as he stood next to her seat on the plane. She wouldn't meet his eyes as he put his bag in the overhead storage. _Come on, baby. Look at me. Let me see your eyes. _ She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as he claimed the one next to her. He knew that he invaded that tiny bubble she created for herself while she sat alone, but he couldn't have been more happy as her smell drifted up to his nose. He had never been one for sitting with someone on a flight and normally would have booked both seats in his row but arranging this flight last minute left him no option. Now, he silently thanked God for her.

He waited until the flight attendants did their little safety show and the pilot announced their take off to talk to her.

"So," he started running his hands down his thighs, "is LA home or away for you?" It was odd question, but he often used it to break the ice with the people who were seated around him.

She looked at him oddly as if she didn't understand why he was talking to her. He watched as her eyebrows did a cute little dance as she thought about her answer. "Uh, it's a little of both." She said chuckling.

He liked the sound of her voice. Sultry with a hint of a Spanish accent. Interesting enough that he attempted to keep her talking just so that he could hear more. "How so?" he asked.

She turned slightly in her seat and he knew that he had captured her attention as well. "I lived in LA for a while when I was younger and then I left to stay with my dad in the Dominican Republic for the last 5 years. And, now I'm back for good."

He nodded as he listened to her. Gorgeous and cultured. He liked.

"So what about you?" she questioned. She motioned to his fitted suit. "Business or, uh, pleasure?"

He laughed but wondered if she could notice that his arms were built under the material. "Both, I suppose. I started a company in my hometown about 10 years back and I opened up a couple of chains but I gotta head back to the start. Get some things in order. It's Toretto Garages. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"No, no. I'm sorry. It's been such a long time since I was in the states." She noted the small look of disappointment in his eyes and went to say something when their approaching takeoff was announced. They quieted down until they were safely in the air, then Dominic proceeded to continue to ask her questions.

Dom learned that she left LA to spend with her father and that her mother had never really been a part of her life. Better than that, she knew cars. God, this girl was gorgeous and smart and she knew cars! Dominic wondered if this was all a dream.

"So, where are you staying when we land?"

"Just with some old friends from high school. We hooked up a while back online and when I mentioned that I wanted to head home, they offered me a place to stay."

He nodded and told her about the chain of shops that he owned and how his own late father had inspired him to continue with the chain. He told her about his sister, and how their mutual friends all but lived at her house in LA. She laughed when he told her about his grace rule and loved that she was so interested in everything he was telling her.

All too soon, their plane prepared to land. Dom found that he wasn't yet ready to let go of the Latin beauty. He was too interested in her. They stood up, collected their belongings and waited to be released from the cabin.

_Ask her for her number, you idiot!_ He screamed to himself. _No, wait. I'll only be in LA for a short while, what's the use of starting up things with her. No! Dammit, Dom! This is the girl. Ask her!_

"Hey, could I get your ph…." His voice was cut off back the racket of people exiting the plane and before he could finish, he watched as she walked off in front of him.

Suddenly his mind was made up as he took off after her. This was the one girl he wasn't going to lose again.


End file.
